Destination
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: AU Jack is a flight attendant despite carrying enough emotional baggage to ground the aircraft and the man in 1D is both attractive and unavailable.


**Note: I've been absent from FF for a while, but come Monday I will be back in full force. This story has been in progress since *checks twitter log* start of August! I promise updates for other stories will be underway very soon.**

**A combination of Laura by Scissor Sisters, a secret weakness for rom-com storylines and reading Air Babylon.**

**I know I've had Janto on a plane in another story (weakness, I know) but it's a movie I'd sure as hell like to see! –pause to picture Cpt Jack dressed as a steward-**

TWTWTW

Jack smiled politely as the woman wheeled her little suitcase past with an annoyed expression, clutching her neck cushion she ran her eyes over the plane and yanked irritably at her bag as it caught.

'Princess,' Owen muttered into his ear, giving him a meaningful look as he took up his spot on the other side of the door. Switching on the smile he glanced over the next passenger's boarding pass and waved them towards the far aisle.

'I thought,' Jack spoke between the gaps in passengers, 'Gwen was supposed to,' he switched his smile back into place and pointed down the nearest aisle, 'be on door.'

'New girl?' An irritated businessman gave a cursory wave of his boarding pass and Owen didn't bother with the smile. 'Dark hair? Gap teeth?'

'Good-looking too,' Jack suppressed a grimace as a harassed mother of four fumbled the passes into Jack's hands, shepherding children ahead as the husband juggled various bags. 'Here,' he grasped a bag about to fall, handing the pink plastic case back to the father with a smile. He froze and glanced down as something small wrapped around his shin with a sobbing cry. Little hands clung hold of his trousers and the child wailed its reluctance to board the plane. Jack waved away the mortified apologies of the parents as the woman tried to tug her child off Jack's leg and Owen shook with badly suppressed laughter. Passengers circled cautiously around the struggling group and lines started to bank up. With a relieved exclamation from the parents the girl was pried off, having parted him with a sizeable portion of leg hair Jack thought privately as he rubbed his shin. Ignoring the snorting cackling of Owen he tugged his jacket straight and turned back around with a slightly fixed smile.

'That's quite an effect you have on people,' an amused Welsh voice commented. Soft blue eyes sparkled briefly at him and the young man held out boarding pass.

'I've yet to have it happen with anyone over the age of three,' Jack grinned at the attractive man and glanced reluctantly down at his pass. 'First class, upstairs, third seat on the right,' he ran his eyes over the name then surreptitiously over the person, 'Mr Jones.'

'Thank you,' curved lips quirked into a small smile and he moved past. Stepping back, Jack subtly ran his eyes down his suit-clad back.

'Darling.' Jack's attention snapped back to the older woman before him. 'I might not be as attractive as that young man but I'd like my boarding pass checked,' wicked brown eyes glittered up at him. Flashing her a charming grin he handed it back, ignoring the sounds of Owen choking with laughter.

'Anything happening?' Tosh asked, appearing at Jack's shoulder and casting a bemused look at him as he winked at the older lady.

'Jack candy just got on,' Owen informed her over the head of another passenger. Tosh sent a worried glance after the departing woman.

'_Not_,' Jack stepped back to allow a bickering family through, 'her, thank you.'

'Accent, suit, cheekbones, dark hair,' Owen rattled off the list.

Tosh nodded with a knowing 'ah' and Jack just shrugged his shoulders with a grin. 'Want me to take over? You'd better check the man made it to his seat safely.'

'Safety is my priority,' slipping past Tosh, Jack hurried across the galley and up the stairs. He stopped, hand on the back of a seat as he watched the man sigh something to an irritated woman beside him. Couple. Making a brief face he smacked his hand lightly on the top of the seat and regretfully turned away. Making his way back down the stairs Jack dodged a horde of French speaking tourists and ducked behind the fastened curtain.

'Oo, don't mind me,' Jack raised his eyebrow.

Rose cast him a glance over her shoulder, shirt unbuttoned and hanging off one arm. 'Like you haven't seen it all before at some point,' she shook it off her arm and let it drop to the ground.

Jack shrugged and grinned, pulling his water-bottle out of storage. 'True.' He glanced down at the shirt she was kicking aside. 'What happened?'

'Kid,' Rose pulled down at fresh shirt, 'I thought they were supposed to wait until we'd at least taken off before-' she mimed a vaguely projectile movement.

'Ah, the glamour of air travel.'

'So,' Rose did up the last buttons and turned around, smoothing her fresh top down, 'I hear there's someone cute in first class?'

Jack pulled a face. 'That travelled fast, even by our standards. I only just went upstairs.'

'Owen told Mickey who told John who told me,' Rose flashed him a wide smile.

'You lot are worse than my mother,' Jack commented mildly, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of Rose's blonde hair back.

'Probably because we're all family,' she pinched his cheek and laughed as he slapped half-heartedly at her.

'Speaking of which,' Jack leaned back against the plastic store units, 'we have a new family member.'

Rose checked her faint makeup, 'Mm, she thinks you're good-looking,' she shut the mirror with a snap and smiled.

Jack tilted his head. 'Is she married?'

'No,' Rose replied immediately, 'long-term boyfriend, they've been together for years now but no kids or pets.'

'I will never,' Jack shook his head faintly, 'understand how you know everything so fast.' He caught the brief flick of her eyes downwards and sighed faintly, shifted against the plastic and looking down along the compact crew room. 'Sorry,' he murmured, reaching out a hand which she squeezed tightly.

'Never,' she forced him to meet her eyes, 'apologise to me.'

Jack nodded, head bumping a handle and Rose released his hand.

'So,' there was an edge of forced casualness in her voice, 'how are you going anyway?'

'Fine, Rose,' he quirked a faint smile. 'I'm very fine.'

**TWTWTW**

Hands braced on the overhead lockers Jack slowly walked down the aisle, eyes scanning. Why anyone would need to lower their window blinds already was a mystery. Just to be irritating? Jack forced a smile at a sullen looking man and indicated the window. Probably.

'Excuse me, sir,' he addressed the back of a bent dark brown head, 'if you wouldn't mind stowing your bag under the seat or in the overhead locker.'

'Sorry,' the young man straightened and twitched a smile, 'just getting something out,' he nudged the laptop bag back under the seat with his foot.

Jack smiled warmly and nodded, reluctantly he continued slowly away. Down the aisle Tosh caught his eye and flicked her gaze to the man in the seat, back to Jack questioningly. Jack gave a shrug and Tosh rolled her eyes slightly.

**TWTWTW**

'I don't know what's worse,' Owen strapped himself into his seat, kicking Jack's foot out of the way on the floor, 'being downstairs amongst the masses or upstairs with the princesses.'

Jack shrugged, hand practised in its automatic move for the strap, 'I'm always first class.'

Snorting, Owen settled back on the seat with a faint creak. 'Yeah, wonder why.' Sat opposite in the galley, Gwen looked curiously from Owen to Jack then back. 'You look hot, you get first class,' Owen explained, kicking his legs out comfortably in front.

'What are you doing up here then?' Gwen asked in wide-eyed curiosity.

Chuckling, Jack elbowed Owen. 'Oh,' he grinned at Gwen, 'new girl has claws.'

Another loud snort erupted from Owen. 'My experience beats poster boy's looks.'

Jack leaned forward to Gwen. 'By two years.'

'Two years is two years.'

'You talk the ratty passengers into submission, whereas I,' sinking back Jack gestured elegantly, 'charm them.' He broke his lofty expression with a chuckle and quick grin. The plane hummed and the noise grew louder, bracing a hand on the side of his seat Jack craned his neck and peered past the storage, down the aisle. He withdrew his head and settled back against the thin seat to wait. 'Still going with safety video,' he answered Owen's unspoken question, eyes closed as he sat.

'Got any anxious?'

Pulling a face, Jack just shrugged. His eyes snapped open as a rough hand pressed down on his knee, the back of Owen's head bumping his nose as the other man leaned over him to peer down. 'Make yourself comfortable,' he offered sarcastically, wriggling his knees.

'Hate these sleep-pods,' Owen muttered, hair tickling Jack's cheek as he moved his head, 'can't see faces clearly. Oh,' his voice brightened, '5B looks like he's about to have an aneurysm.'

'Sadist,' hand on his face, Jack shoved him back into his seat.

'He was a bastard, dumped his bag at my feet then walked off. Saw your eye-candy back there,' Owen hinted.

Jack made a face. 'He's travelling with someone, I got the couple vibe.'

Owen patted his knee comfortingly. 'It must be awful, not being able to shag everyone on the flight.'

Jack just chuckled. 'Haven't done that for years.'

'Shagged on a plane or shagged the entire flight?' Gwen tilted her head on the side in mock-curiosity. Crossing his arms and leaning back, Jack just wiggled his eyebrows and closed his eyes with a faint smile.

'Safety video's stopped,' Mickey's tense voice opened Jack's eyes.

'Good,' Owen grunted, 'time to go.'

'No, it's _stopped_.'

Gwen hastily flung back the straps, halting in confusion as Owen and Jack eased themselves out of the seat. 'It's the third time it's done that this month,' Owen explained.

'They _said_ it'd be fixed,' Jack snapped his seat upright. He held out his hand with a resigned expression. 'Best of three for PA?'

Owen rubbed his hands with a grin before holding one out. 'Why don't we just skip this and assume I've won? Again.'

**TWTWTW**

'And on the shoulders are a light and whistle for attracting sharks,' Owen announced placidly over the PA.

Jack choked, hurriedly biting back on a snort.

'Blow into this tube-'

Jack held up the red pipe for the cabin.

'-to reinflate your life-jacket should you be bitten by said sharks.'

Jack spluttered into the tube.

'In the unlikely event that oxygen should be required, masks will drop from above your seats.'

Tapping on the plastic, Jack caught Tosh's eye down the aisle and grinned as the small woman struggled through the demonstration, hands shaking with laughter.

'Tug firmly and oxygen will flow, remember the bag will not necessarily inflate as oxygen flows. If you are travelling with small children, secure your own mask before theirs. If you are travelling with two small children, decide now which one you love more.'

Jack cast a glance around the cabin, biting his lip against a grin. At least people seemed to be paying attention for once. The cute dark-haired man grinned, openly laughing he leaned closer to the woman beside him, mouth moving as he said something unheard. They exchanged a glance and both laughed again. Something flittered over their faces and the man sank back into his seat somewhat awkwardly.

**I've been on a flight when they said the shark line :D**


End file.
